


Чешуя русалки, коготь дракона

by Kenilvort



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Двадцать золотых – огромные деньги, зато на них можно купить любовь и список редких ингредиентов





	Чешуя русалки, коготь дракона

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для Шипперских войн в руфандоме Haikyuu!!

– Я тебя люблю.

Ойкава смотрит перед собой – с недоумением и легкой обидой. Ему уже не раз признавались в любви, но парень это делает впервые. Не просто парень – Ивайзуми. Ивайзуми, с которым они выросли, которого он знает как облупленного – точнее, раньше думал, что знал. Сейчас Ойкава смотрит на него, словно видит впервые.

Ивайзуми ниже, хотя и ненамного, и совсем не похож на миловидных пастушек, которые обычно преследуют Ойкаву, сбиваясь в небольшие стайки – для храбрости. У Ивайзуми черные волосы – жесткие и короткие, он стрижет их часто, чтобы не мешали, совершенно не думая о красоте. Сейчас он о ней тоже не думает – и Ойкаве смешно: пастушки перед признанием прихорашиваются, однако Ивайзуми даже не вытер со щеки полоску черной копоти. На нем кожаный фартук, длинный и грубый – неотъемлемый признак любого кузнеца. На лбу блестит испарина: Ивайзуми только-только отошел от горна. Ойкава  не понимает, почему он сделал это дурацкое признание сейчас – как будто выкроил на него несколько минут посреди ковки. Почему он сделал его вообще.

– Ну? – говорит Ивайзуми, и до Ойкавы вдруг доходит, что он, наверное, уже слишком долго молчит.

Позади Ивайзуми несколько невозмутимых стариков сидят на бревне и пыхтят трубками. Свинья купается в грязи. Обычный день. Надо же было Ивайзуми взять и все испортить. Ойкава пыхтит от возмущения, потому что – что дальше? А ведь они так хорошо дружили, думает он. И вот теперь Ивайзуми смотрит на него и ждет, что он скажет… что?

На самом деле ответ может быть только один – честный.

– Но я-то тебя не люблю, Ива-чан. – Ойкава не отводит глаз. Можно было бы как-то подсластить пилюлю, но Ивайзуми не заслужил.

Ивайзуми мрачнеет, но все же кивает.

Ойкава привык к пастушкам – а значит, привык к слезам, стыдливому и гневному румянцу, к невысказанным упрекам и умоляющим «Может, ты все-таки передумаешь?» Но Ивайзуми не плачет, не краснеет и уж тем более не умоляет. Для человека, которому только что отказала любовь всей его жизни (ну да, Ойкава преувеличивает, и что?) он ведет себя на удивление спокойно. Словно бревно.

С одной стороны, Ойкава рад, с другой – чувствует себя так, словно его оставили в дураках.

– И что теперь? – спрашивает он.

– Ничего, – говорит Ивайзуми и возвращается в кузницу.

Дальше и вправду не происходит ничего. Ничего не меняется – они все так же общаются, Ивайзуми все так же не дает ему спуску, они все те же, и у них все те же разговоры – ну разве что теперь в них куда меньше пастушек.

Иногда Ойкава думает, может, все это ему померещилось? Ивайзуми ничего не навязывает и не навязывается сам. Ойкава до сих пор не может понять, зачем он вообще признавался. На что рассчитывал? Почему ничего не делает? Если бы он попросил… На этом месте Ойкава прикусывает губу. Он слишком хорошо знает, сколько бы Ивайзуми ни просил, ответ все равно будет «нет». Похоже, Ивайзуми тоже это знает.

Нежная весенняя зелень набирается соками, темнеет, жухнет от жары. Деревня собирает урожай и устраивает праздник Лета. Ойкава ждет его с нетерпением – хоть какое-то развлечение. У них будут танцы и даже ярмарка – если так можно назвать нескольких коробейников.

Ивайзуми мало ею интересуется – диковинки его не привлекают – однако Ойкаве все же удается затащить его в торговые ряды. На Ивайзуми новая куртка, хотя принарядился он скорее ради праздника.

Они обходят лотки, Ойкава перебирает безделушки, листает книги, любуется круглыми деревянными пуговицами. Ивайзуми молча таскается следом, и Ойкаве кажется, что от него до сих пор пышет жаром горна и пахнет расплавленным металлом.

– Ну что же, кажется, мы посмотрели все…

– Нет. – Ивайзуми хватает его за руку и куда-то тащит. Ойкава давно уже привык к его прикосновениям, но после признания он ощущает их как-то особенно сильно. У Ивайзуми сильные руки, шершавая кожа.

– Куда мы, Ива-чан?

Ивайзуми останавливается у лотка, к которому сам Ойкава прежде не проявил никакого интереса. Здесь полно странных склянок, сушеных ящериц, лягушачьих лапок и прочей чепухи. Человек за прилавком невысокий и худой, с гладко зачесанными волосами и узкими щелочками глаз. На нем балахон, усыпанный потускневшими блестками, на затылок сдвинута шляпа с надписью «Валшебник». Ойкава думает, что он похож на пройдоху, и тянет Ивайзуми прочь, но тот вдруг начинает упираться.

Ойкава не может взять в толк, что ему здесь понадобилось. Ивайзуми никогда не проявлял интереса к волшебству. Он практически не верит в волшебство. Тогда зачем они здесь?

– Чем могу помочь? – волшебник насмешливо тянет слова, и Ойкава морщит нос. Вот же… воображала, думает он презрительно.

– Ива-чан, зачем мы здесь? Пойдем.

– Мне нужно… зелье, – произносит вдруг Ивайзуми. Он делает небольшую паузу перед словом «зелье», и у Ойкавы замирает в груди. Он чувствует, как то, что было между ними – хрупкое равновесие – вдруг смещается. Он словно взлетает вверх, и в голове у него звонко и пусто. Ойкава догадывается, какое зелье собирается попросить Ивайзуми. Даже не так – знает точно.

– И какое же зелье нужно молодому господину? – волшебник ухмыляется, словно слышал это уже тысячу раз, словно ничего нового сказать ему Ивайзуми уже не сможет. – Вы хотите стать сильнее? Или, быть может, удачливей? Или превращать свинец в золото? Или…

– Любовное, – Ивайзуми вскидывает голову. Смотрит он при этом не на волшебника, а на Ойкаву. – Мне нужно любовное зелье. Такое, чтобы наверняка подействовало.

Во взгляде у Ивайзуми стынет решимость, и Ойкава думает, что это странно и глупо. Он прекрасно знает, для чего Ивайзуми понадобилось это зелье, но разве так вообще делают? Такое зелье покупают из-под полы или варят темными безлунными ночами и украдкой подливают в питье ничего не подозревающего человека – иначе кто в здравом уме согласится его выпить?

Ивайзуми смотрит прямо на Ойкаву, словно хочет сказать: «Давай, скажи что-нибудь. Например, что ты против. Посмей только».

Это не приворот – это какое-то странное агрессивное ухаживание. Заявление о намерениях. Ойкава прикладывает руку к лицу и беспомощно смеется. Пальцы Ивайзуми крепко сжимают его свободную руку, и он машинально сжимает их в ответ.

– Что мне с тобой делать, Ива-чан? – говорит Ойкава. – Ты совсем как бревно. Тупой и бесчувственный.

Бесстрашный, думает Ойкава, честный до ужаса – думает, но не произносит этого вслух.

– Зелье, – говорит Ивайзуми снова. – У вас есть такое?

Улыбка волшебника полна лукавства:

– Не совсем. Но у меня есть рецепт. Очень, очень действенная штука.

– Рецепт, – повторяет Ивайзуми и хмурится. – Мне что, придется варить его самому?

Волшебник разводит руками.

– Сколько? – спрашивает Ивайзуми, беззвучно пошевелив губами.

Улыбка волшебника становится шире.

– Двадцать золотых.

Ойкава открывает рот, затем закрывает – и возмущенно тычет в него пальцем.

– Да вы с ума сошли! Двадцать золотых?! За клочок бумаги?

Двадцать золотых – это целое состояние. Для Ивайзуми это больше года работы. Работы от рассвета до заката, в адском пекле кузницы, работы тяжелой, грязной и неблагодарной.

– Ищите дураков. – Ойкава снова тянет Ивайзуми за руку. – Пойдем, Ива-чан. Он просто мошенник. Грабитель с большой дороги. Двадцать золотых!

– Но это проверенный рецепт? – спрашивает вдруг Ивайзуми. – Зелье точно подействует?

Ойкава разевает рот и во все глаза смотрит на Ивайзуми. Он же не собирается?.. Это безумие! Двадцать золотых.

– Смотря как сварите, – говорит волшебник. – Ну так как? Берете?

– Нет, – говорит Ойкава быстро.

– Да, – говорит Ивайзуми. Это «да» тяжелое, неумолимое и окончательное.

Он выуживает из кармана звякающий мешочек и начинает отсчитывать монеты. Одна, вторая, третья… Ойкава отворачивается. Ему больно на это смотреть.

– Двадцать.

– Двадцать, – соглашается волшебник и протягивает Ивайзуми свернутый в трубку пергамент. Он старый и, кажется, вот-вот рассыплется.

– А где гарантии? – спрашивает Ойкава. Ивайзуми не говорит вообще ничего, поэтому приходится брать дело в свои руки. – Вы можете дать гарантии, что ваше зелье сработает? За двадцать золотых вам лучше дать нам хоть какие-то гарантии.

– Разумеется, – волшебник улыбается, и это улыбка вора, которого никто и никогда не ловил за руку. – Если вы его сварите, и оно не подействует, я верну вам деньги.

– Что-то слишком просто, – хмурится Ойкава. – В чем подвох?

– Никакого подвоха, – волшебник протягивает Ойкаве засаленную визитку с магическим клеймом. Дайшо Сугуру, читает Ойкава. Из Нохеби. Он вертит визитку в руках, едва не пробует ее на зуб, но она выглядит настоящей, и Ойкава нехотя кивает.

Пока он собачится с Дайшо, Ивайзуми стоит рядом и читает, и лицо у него… Ойкава холодеет. Точно такое же лицо было у Ивайзуми, когда какой-то наглый рыцарь сказал, что простой деревенский кузнец не сумеет выковать поющий меч. Ойкава помнит те долгие бессонные ночи и несмолкающий стук молота, и склянки с настоями, которые ему приходилось варить, и решимость в глазах Ивайзуми.

«Что? – думает он. – Что там такое?»

Он заглядывает Ивайзуми через плечо, пробегает взглядом по строкам и захлебывается от возмущения.

– Ах ты…

На языке у него вертится много нелестных слов: сволочь, вор, обманщик.

Дайшо все еще имеет наглость улыбаться. Оно и понятно, думает Ойкава с горечью. Он только что нагрел нас на двадцать золотых.

– Как я уже сказал, если сваренное вами зелье не подействует, я верну деньги.

В этом-то вся и проблема, думает Ойкава. Они просто не смогут сварить это зелье. Никто не сможет.

Пергамент содержит список ингредиентов длиной с руку.

…ведьмина вода, чешуя русалки, корень мандрагоры, перо феникса, три капли крови единорога, коготь дракона…

Очень редких и очень дорогих ингредиентов.

Ивайзуми может горбатиться всю жизнь – но не заработать даже на треть этого списка.

– Верните деньги, – говорит Ойкава, насупившись.

– Не вижу причины, – возражает Дайшо. – Я продал вам товар отменного качества.

– Отменного? Отменного?! Да…

– И это зелье действительно подействует? – перебивает Ивайзуми.

Дайшо смотрит на него, словно впервые видит, и его улыбка становится натянутой.

– Да.

– Хорошо. – Ивайзуми сворачивает пергамент и сует за пазуху. – Ойкава, сохрани визитку.

Он разворачивается и уходит, словно здесь больше нечего делать – словно даже и не думал поколотить наглого волшебника и вернуть свои деньги.

Шаг у Ивайзуми широкий, решительный. Ойкава бежит за ним, впервые не понимая, о чем он думает.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – спрашивает Ойкава, наконец-то поравнявшись с Ивайзуми и схватив его за руку.

– Разве неясно? Варить зелье. – Снова этот честный взгляд, будь он неладен.

– Ты нашел клад? – Ойкава не может удержаться от издевки. – Или случайно изобрел философский камень?

– Не говори ерунды, – обрывает Ивайзуми. – Я не собираюсь ничего покупать.

– Тогда как…

– Добуду сам.

– Добу…

Коготь дракона, вспоминает вдруг Ойкава. Коготь дракона, чешуя русалки и много-много чего другого… О, господи.

– Ты шутишь, – голос у Ойкавы дрожит. Ивайзуми не шутит никогда, но он, вопреки всему, надеется, что уж на этот раз…

– Нет.

– Ива-чан! Ты с ума сошел! Ты вообще читал, что там написано?! Ты не герой! Даже не рыцарь! Простой кузнец! Ты не можешь…

– Я должен, – говорит Ивайзуми просто. – Потому что… – он осекается и сжимает зубы.

Потому что я тебя люблю, мысленно заканчивает за него Ойкава, я тебя люблю, а ты меня нет.

Ему хочется плакать и смеяться одновременно.

Ему хочется врезать Ивайзуми, потому что это чистое безумие и потому что его нужно остановить.

– Пойдем, – говорит Ивайзуми. – Танцы начинаются.

Ойкава не хочет танцевать. Он думает, не отобрать ли у Ивайзуми чертов пергамент и не сжечь ли, но нет, толку от этого не будет. Ивайзуми уже его прочитал и даже что-то там запомнил.

Ойкава на мгновение прикрывает глаза.

– Да, – говорит он хрипло, – пойдем.

 

 

Ивайзуми уходит на рассвете следующего дня. Запирает кузницу, закрывает дом. На нем старая потертая куртка, в руках боевой посох. Ойкава не уверен, что он умеет с ним обращаться. За спиной у Ивайзуми тощий походный мешок. Ойкава провожает его до околицы. Собаки заливаются громким лаем.

Ойкава трет глаза и смотрит на солнце – юное, только-только рожденное, бледное. По небу плывут редкие облака. День наверняка будет хорошим.

– Ну, – говорит Ивайзуми неловко, – я пошел.

– Возвращайся, – говорит Ойкава, и Ивайзуми криво улыбается, салютует сжатым кулаком и уходит. Так просто.

Ойкава стоит и провожает взглядом его широкую спину и не уходит, даже когда Ивайзуми скрывается из виду.

Какое-то время он будет идти мимо заплаток возделанных полей, знакомых поселков, потом прибудет в Шираторизаву, а потом… Ойкава не знает, куда Ивайзуми отправится потом. Мир никогда еще не казался ему таким огромным, неизведанным и страшным.

Так нужно, убеждает себя Ойкава, это к лучшему. Ивайзуми попытается добыть какой-нибудь ингредиент, у него ничего не выйдет, и он поймет, что это дело зряшное, и вернется.

Если сумеет. Это ужасная мысль, и Ойкава гонит ее прочь, но она все возвращается и возвращается.

 

 

Лето сменяется осенью. Дождь льет без остановки, и деревенские улицы превращаются в болото. Ойкава сушит травы и готовит припарки, и вскидывается всякий раз, когда над входной дверью звенит колокольчик. Он все надеется, что это вернулся Ивайзуми, но Ивайзуми все нет.

Они не получают вестей, но это нормально. Глупо было бы ожидать другого. Ивайзуми и впрямь не герой, чтобы барды воспевали каждый его шаг.

Ойкава говорит себе, что с ним все в порядке, что прошло слишком мало времени, что Ивайзуми даже кайлом не добить, что… Он закусывает губу и смотрит в окно на осеннюю морось и думает: возвращайся – скорее. Возвращайся живым.

И Ивайзуми возвращается.

Землю сковывают первые заморозки, лужи затягивает тонкой коркой льда.

Ивайзуми входит в дверь, стаскивает капюшон дорожного плаща, и у Ойкавы перехватывает дыхание. Ивайзуми все такой же – и другой, до боли знакомый и немного забытый.

– Ива-чан, – говорит Ойкава и не узнает свой голос.

Ивайзуми улыбается уголками губ.

– Я вернулся, – говорит он просто.

– Я даже не скучал, – говорит Ойкава. Точнее, беззастенчиво врет.

 

 

Ивайзуми приносит из своих странствий флягу ведьминой воды. Они выливают ее в медный котелок, в котором Ойкава варит зелья, и ставят его на огонь.

– Я сошел с ума, – говорит Ойкава. – Я варю любовное зелье для самого себя. Точно спятил.

– Не вари, – бурчит Ивайзуми. – И сам справлюсь.

– А вот и нет! Ты только все испортишь!

И опять уйдешь почти на полгода за этой дурацкой водой, заканчивает Ойкава мысленно, и его передергивает.

Пламя ласково лижет закопченное дно котелка, и они ждут, когда вода наконец закипит. В руках у Ивайзуми кружка с целебным отваром. Ойкава пичкает его ими с тех пор, как тот вернулся – и еще нескоро перестанет.

Ивайзуми огрызается, но вяло. Он бледный, куда бледнее, чем имеет право быть здоровый человек, – едва ли не выцветший. Плечи опущены, словно Ивайзуми слишком долго нес на них бремя целого мира – и до сих пор еще несет.

Ойкава расспрашивает его о странствиях, желая услышать ответ – и страшась его. Ивайзуми рассказывает о случайных попутчиках, о далеких городах, о чужеземных обычаях, о странствующих рыцарях – и ни словом не упоминает о ведьме, у которой раздобыл свою воду. Ойкава угадывает за этим какую-то кровавую и страшную историю: ведьмы никогда не помогают людям добровольно, и эта вряд ли была исключением.

Вода в котелке отливает голубым и пахнет фиалками. Они трижды доводят ее до кипения и наконец-то снимают с огня.

– Ну вот, – говорит Ойкава преувеличенно бодро.

– Да, – говорит Ивайзуми и одним длинным глотком допивает свой целебный отвар. – Начало положено.

Начало, повторяет Ойкава беззвучно. Начало, – и закрывает глаза.

Ему не хочется смотреть на Ивайзуми и знать, что скоро тот уйдет опять. Может, через день, может, через два. Уйдет, чтобы искать следующий волшебный ингредиент.

Чешуя русалки, напоминает себе Ойкава. Он знает это список наизусть, повторяет его как в бреду в ночи, на грани между явью и сном.

Ведьмина вода, чешуя русалки.

– Не уходи, – говорит он вдруг. – Не уходи никуда больше, Ива-чан. Не нужно.

– Ты меня любишь? – спрашивает Ивайзуми, и Ойкава сглатывает и хрипло отвечает:

– Нет. Ты же знаешь.

Ивайзуми кивает, словно именно это он и ожидал услышать.

– Я отправляюсь завтра на рассвете. Если хочешь, можешь проводить.

 

 

И Ойкава провожает – снова до околицы. Он кутается в теплый, подбитый мехом плащ, но все равно не может согреться. Лицо у Ивайзуми бледное, несмотря на отвары и мороз. Его куртка вряд ли хорошо защищает от холода. Дыхание паром вылетает у него изо рта, голые пальцы крепко сжимают посох.

– Вот, – подчиняясь порыву, Ойкава стаскивает рукавицы и протягивает ему. – Держи, пригодятся.

– Нет, – говорит Ивайзуми и поджимает губы. – Это же твои любимые.

Рукавицы не просто любимые – они единственные, которые Ойкава, не снимая, носит всю зиму: холод он просто ненавидит. Но даже если ему придется коченеть до самого лета, Ивайзуми в дороге будет тепло. Это важнее.

Ойкава снова тычет в него рукавицами, и очевидно, тот читает что-то такое у него по лицу, потому что принимает их и медленно натягивает.

– Теплые, – говорит Ивайзуми хрипло. – Все еще теплые.

Ойкава улыбается.

– Ну, – говорит Ивайзуми, – я пошел.

– Возвращайся, – кивает Ойкава.

Кажется, у них появляется свой ритуал.

 

 

Зима набирает силу, и снега наметает по колено. Ойкава часто сидит у окна и прикладывает к замерзшему стеклу горячие монетки. Он должен увидеть, когда Ивайзуми наконец вернется.

Деревня гуляет Святки и рождение Нового года, но Ойкаве не до веселья. Он пытается провидеть по воде, но у него никогда не было таланта к магии, так что ничего не получается.

У старьевщика Ойкава отыскивает старую карту с крутыми зубчиками гор и диковинными зверями, и по вечерам, при тусклом свете свечи, водит пальцем по тонким линиям и заломам, пытаясь угадать, где сейчас бродит Ивайзуми.

Он начинает расспрашивать говорливых бардов о далеких землях и русалках. Те с радостью поют песни об их коварстве и длинных волосах цвета полыни, и Ойкава начинает просыпаться с беззвучным криком, потому что в его снах Ивайзуми лежит на дне черного озера, опутанный бледными волосами, и русалки целуют его бескровные губы. В такие ночи он отогревается травяным чаем и смотрит в окно, пока его опять не сморит сон, – пусть даже сквозь небольшой кругляш не видно ничего, кроме ночной темноты.

 

 

Ивайзуми возвращается ближе к весне, когда звенит капель, и снежные шапки на домах растаяли, обнажив темную дранку. Он входит в лавку, подволакивая ногу, и Ойкава роняет ступку с размятыми в пыль лепестками и открывает рот, чтобы сказать: «Ива-чан», – но не может произнести ни звука.

– Я вернулся, – говорит Ивайзуми и падает на свободный табурет.

Ойкава наконец-то отмирает.

– Что-то ты долго, – говорит он и облизывает пересохшие губы. – Загулял с русалками?

– Вроде того, – пожимает плечами Ивайзуми.

Ойкаве хочется подойти и ощупать его с ног до головы, спросить, почему он хромает, и никуда больше не отпускать. Раньше Ивайзуми всегда был рядом – простой и грубый Ива-чан – потом исчез, и в жизни Ойкавы вдруг образовалась прореха, которую нельзя было ничем другим заполнить. Ойкава знает, он пытался.

– Ты пропустил Новый год, – произносит он вместо этого. – Где мой подарок?

В ответ Ивайзуми показывает ему прозрачную чешуйку.

 

 

Все повторяется – и бесконечные целебные отвары, и котелок на огне. Ойкава опускает туда чешуйку и зачарованно смотрит, как бледно-голубое варево меняет цвет и начинает отливать нежной зеленью. Пахнет оно чистой ключевой водой.

– Где мои рукавицы? – спрашивает Ойкава. Ивайзуми тут, и впервые за долгое время ему хорошо и легко.

– Я их потерял.

– Потерял? Потерял мои любимые рукавицы?! Ива-чан!

Слава богу, думает Ойкава, что все обошлось рукавицами.

 

 

Вечером Ивайзуми моется в бадье, и у Ойкавы, который поливает его горячей водой, начинают мелко дрожать руки. Бедро Ивайзуми уродуют рваные следы от тонких и острых зубов. Кто-то неуклюже стянул их ниткой, да так и оставил заживать. Ойкава не может справиться с собой и осторожно касается рубцов. Ивайзуми втягивает в себя воздух и подается назад.

– Больно? – спрашивает Ойкава.

– Не больно, – огрызается Ивайзуми. – Ты что, совсем дурак?

Ойкава открывает было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь обидное в ответ, но смотрит на пах Ивайзуми и… О, думает он и впервые за долгое время заливается краской. Ну надо же.

Ивайзуми натягивает кальсоны и садится сушить мокрые волосы у огня.

– Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке, – прочищает горло Ойкава. – И что ты… ну…

– Да неужели, – хмыкает Ивайзуми.

– Ну, хорошо, я вру. Это неловко.

– Я могу надеть штаны.

– Я могу просто не смотреть.

– Вот и не смотри.

Какое-то время они молчат.

– А давно ты… – спрашивает вдруг Ойкава. – Ну…

Он ничего не может с собой поделать. Ему интересно.

Сначала ему кажется, что Ивайзуми запустит в него чем-нибудь тяжелым, но тот смиряет свой гнев и нехотя говорит:

– Давно.

– Как давно? – не унимается Ойкава.

– С самого начала.

О, думает Ойкава. Вот черт.

– И это всегда был я? – в это трудно поверить.

– И это всегда был ты. – Ивайзуми произносит это как-то так, что Ойкаве больше не хочется ни о чем спрашивать.

Годы, думает он. Все это длится уже годы. Господи.

Ойкава не представляет, сколько решимости Ивайзуми набрался за эти годы. Хотя нет, представляет – она толкает Ивайзуми вперед, навстречу смертельной опасности во имя какого-то сомнительного зелья. Сомнительной влюбленности и сомнительного счастья.

– Тебе… – начинает Ойкава и осекается. – Тебе вовсе не нужно уходить. Я…

– Ты меня любишь? – спрашивает Ивайзуми, и вот он, вопрос, которого Ойкава так страшился. Он сглатывает, но не находит в себе храбрости ответить.

Ивайзуми кивает.

– Что там дальше?

– Корень мандрагоры, – говорит Ойкава и ненавидит себя.

 

 

Ойкава проводит всю ночь без сна и смотрит, как Ивайзуми спит. Как дрожат его ресницы, как сжимаются губы, как он стонет и беспокойно ворочается. Раньше Ивайзуми спал, как камень. Но не теперь. Теперь – нет.

Не уходи, хочет сказать Ойкава. Не уходи, слышишь. Я этого не стою.

Однако Ивайзуми считает иначе, и Ойкава молчит.

 

На рассвете он снова провожает Ивайзуми в путь и снова шепчет: «Возвращайся».

Ивайзуми шагает вперед, словно не слышит.

 

 

За корнем мандрагоры следует перо феникса, за пером – три капли крови единорога. Зелье меняет цвет с земляного на ярко-алый и с алого на молочный. Ойкава ждет и ждет, и ждет. Ивайзуми всякий раз возвращается, но Ойкава не представляет, сколько им еще будет везти.

Он знает – просто знает – что однажды Ивайзуми не вернется. Дни будут сменяться днями, Ойкава войдет в лета, потом поседеет и сгорбится, а Ивайзуми так и не вернется. Будет лежать где-то в дальних землях, белеть костями, невидяще пялиться в небо пустыми глазницами, а недоваренное зелье покроется плесенью в забытом углу, потому что его просто нельзя закончить. Пусть даже Ивайзуми и отказывается в это верить.

Он обзаводится новыми шрамами, свидетельствами своей непоколебимой решимости, и деревенские его жалеют и качают головой. Шрамы – это практически синоним уродства, но Ойкава при каждом удобном случае проводит по ним пальцем. Тогда Ивайзуми каменеет и практически не дышит. Любой другой посчитал бы, что его провоцируют, но только не Ивайзуми. Он знает Ойкаву слишком хорошо.

Ближе к лету Ойкава тайком забирается в его дом, смахивает с полок пыль, перебирает вещи, подносит к лицу рубахи. Тепло тела Ивайзуми давно уже выветрилось, но Ойкаве очень хочется почувствовать его запах – запах пламени и металла.

Деревенские сетуют на нового кузнеца и говорят, как им не хватает Ивайзуми. В такие минуты Ойкава сатанеет, потому что – им? Это им не хватает Ивайзуми?

Ойкаве хочется, чтобы все скорее закончилось, а еще лучше – чтобы вообще не начиналось, чтобы Ивайзуми снова был рядом, каждый день и помногу, смеялся и бурчал, и отвешивал подзатыльники, и высказывал свою неуклюжую заботу, и говорил слова, каждый раз нужные и правильные, и они входили в лета и старились вместе, и…

Господи. Ойкава распахивает глаза, несколько раз недоверчиво моргает, а затем начинает смеяться. Господи ты боже мой. Оказывается, он дурак. Даже не так: дурак из дураков. И за что только Ива-чан его любит?

На этот раз он ждет возвращения Ивайзуми с особенным нетерпением.

 

 

Ивайзуми входит в деревню ближе к празднику Урожая, и Ойкава не может поверить, что прошел всего год. Ему кажется, он постарел на целые века, порос мхом и покрылся паутиной.

Ивайзуми привычным жестом стаскивает капюшон, и Ойкаве хочется плакать, потому что в волосах у Ивайзуми полно седых прядей. Заглянувшие за притирками девушки косятся на него с любопытством и жалостью, и Ойкаву захлестывает волна неуместной нежности. Ива-чан.

– Я вернулся, – говорит Ивайзуми, и Ойкава отвечает:

– Вижу, – и, несмотря на громкие протесты, выгоняет из лавки собравшихся посетителей. – Коготь?..

Ивайзуми еле заметно улыбается.

 

 

На этот раз зелье густое и блестящее, словно расплавленное золото. Ойкава снимает котелок с огня, помешивает в нем ложкой и пробует получившийся результат на вкус. Ну, ничего, терпимо. Пахнет металлом. Пахнет Ивайзуми.

– Эй, – говорит Ивайзуми, нахмурившись.

Прежде, чем он успевает сказать что-то еще, Ойкава переливает содержимое котелка в большую кружку и опустошает ее в несколько глотков. Хотя он снял котелок с огня буквально только что, зелье еле теплое – кажется, и вправду волшебное.

Ойкава отставляет кружку и облизывает губы.

– Какого хрена? – Ивайзуми хватает его за рубашку и встряхивает, как котенка. Ну надо же, Ойкава уже и забыл, какой он сильный. – Какого хрена ты сделал?! Оно же не готово – еще варить и варить!

– Ты уверен? – говорит Ойкава и накрывает его руку своей. – Потому что я уже тебя люблю.

Ивайзуми недоверчиво распахивает глаза, разжимает пальцы и делает шаг назад. Руки у него дрожат, и Ойкаве кажется, что никогда и никого он не любил больше, чем сейчас Ивайзуми. Что другого человека просто невозможно любить сильнее.

– Врешь? – спрашивает Ивайзуми, и Ойкава оскорбленно вскидывает нос. – И давно?

– Давно.

– Как давно? – продолжает настаивать Ивайзуми.

– С самого начала. Или около того.

 

 

Той ночью Ивайзуми снова остается у него. Ойкава говорит, что просто не может отпустить его в нежилой дом, но дело совсем в другом: он просто не хочет выпускать Ивайзуми из виду. Ему кажется, что стоит только отвернуться, как Ивайзуми снова исчезнет – и больше никогда уже не появится.

– Прекрати, – говорит Ивайзуми, когда Ойкава под каким-то нелепым предлогом в очередной раз ощупывает его плечи и больную ногу. – Я никуда не денусь.

Ойкава напрягается, а затем с облегчением смеется: Ивайзуми и вправду знает, когда и что ему сказать.

Позже он снова поливает его горячей водой, моет волосы, целует плечи и исцарапанные пальцы. Ивайзуми только молчит, глубоко дышит и запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею. Ойкава снова проводит пальцами по рубцам его шрамов и хочет сказать, что он и вправду всего этого не стоит. Он почти набирается смелости, но в конечном итоге так и не открывает рта.

Ойкаве страшно: вдруг Ивайзуми действительно решит, что да, Ойкава – не стоит, Ойкава не нужен, и уйдет, уже совсем по другой причине.

Ничего, успокаивает себя Ойкава и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Ивайзуми. Ничего. Даже если и так, у меня есть рецепт проверенного любовного зелья.


End file.
